


tempting

by senkuswhore



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alpha Stanley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Ukyo, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senkuswhore/pseuds/senkuswhore
Summary: Stanley was normally more tolerant towards most things, avoiding any tension if possible, but maybe seeing his beloved omega flirt with so many other alphas awakened something else in him.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/ Dr. Xeno, Saionji Ukyou/Stanley Snyder
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	tempting

When Stanley enrolled at the military academy love was the last thing on his mind and the last thing he would have expected to find, yet here he is, standing arm in arm at a party he didn’t want to be at with his beloved omega who begged him to come.

Stanley would rather be literally anywhere else but when his lovely omega gave him those beautiful doe eyes and a pouty lip he couldn’t say no, so here he is, in a stuffy room in a stuffy suit just standing around doing nothing.

But of course he just couldn’t say no to his precious omega. 

Also Ukyo said he’d just go alone and Stanley knew that if any alpha tried anything Ukyo could defend himself but the thought of Ukyo being surrounded by other alphas while he wasn’t around stirred a feeling he didn’t like.

“Hey Stan!” Stanley snapped out of his little dream when he heard his name and looked up to see Xeno, his best friend, with an alpha following right behind him.

“I didn’t think you’d actually come, this is a first” Xeno laughed and Stanley rolled his eyes and nodded his head in Ukyo’s direction, where he was talking to some betas from the academy.

“Didn’t wanna come, he dragged me here” He started reaching into his pockets to grab a cigarette but remembered that there was a no smoking policy in the building.

“More like you couldn’t resist his charms and came along because you’re whipped” Xeno snorted and Stanley rolled his eyes, he couldn’t exactly deny it because it was true, but it doesn’t mean he needs to say it.

“Anyway, wanna come outside? I can tell you want a smoke” Stanley instantly nodded, eager to leave the room that smells heavily of liquor, perfume and horny pheromones.

On the way outside there seemed to be an endless line of omegas trying to flirt with him and he tried -he really tried- to let them down easily, but he was starting to get more and more irritated, which resulted in him just shoving one off, glaring and walking off, they all got the message from there.

“Fuck finally” Stanley let out a sigh as he finally got a fresh breath of air.

Xeno sat down on the stairs and Stanley sat down on the opposite side of him, grabbing a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. He always needed a smoke when he was around too many people.

Stanley closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he looked up from his cigarette and saw the alpha basically stripping Xeno who sat on his lap as they made out like animals.

“So….” Stanley blew some smoke and watched as they finally separated their lips, breathing heavily as they stared at each other intensely.

“Who's this?” Stanley asked and Xeno smiled as the Alpha laid his head on top of his, staring away from Stanley, obviously embarrassed.

“Right, you remember Senku right? This is his father Byakuya, we finally met when I found out he was going to space! He saved me from a feral alpha by marking me and now we’re planning on getting married” This was all news to Stanley…...and he literally saw Xeno the other day.

“When did this all happen?”

“He saved me from the alpha about 2 months ago, when he returned from space!” The alpha smiled.

“Well…..be careful no one steals him away from you, I know a lot of alphas who would do anything for a pretty omega like him” Stanley laughed when Xeno blushed and hid in Byakuya's neck.

“I’d be more concerned about my own omega if I was you” Xeno teased as he nodded his head inside where Ukyo was surrounded by many people who were….a little too close to him.

Stanley had faith in Ukyo, he knew Ukyo wouldn’t cheat yet something in him told him to walk in there and claim Ukyo in front of all those people, give them a show! Strip Ukyo and fuck him in front of all those people, show them that Ukyo is his omega, engrave the image in their minds.

But if he gave them all a show he would be exposing Ukyo in front of those people and he’d rather not have them see his omegas bare body.

And without realising he was stalking inside, he didn’t realise his pheromones were one of a feral alpha, scaring off any beta omega and even alphas that got too close to him.

As he got closer to Ukyo he smelled horny alphas and saw Ukyo's bright smile, his cheeks red, and hazy eyes, obviously from drinking a bit too much.

“Oh, Stan…..” Ukyo giggled up at Stanley and all the alphas surrounding him took a step back, not wanting to piss off the already pissed off alpha.

“Love, what are you doing?” Ukyo giggled, shrugging his shoulders as he ignored Stan and started talking with the alphas again.

“Wow, you’re serious!?! That's so cool” Ukyo bit his lip as he talked to the other alpha, standing a bit too close to him, the alpha swelled with pride as Ukyo complimented him and Stanley was close to ripping the other alpha's eyes out so he’d never see Ukyo again and then something clicked.

Oh

Ukyo was doing this on purpose, he was trying to make a scene, make Stanley act out by flirting with some insignificant alpha who could never please him.

Well it worked.

“Ukyo” Stanley growled and Ukyo’s attention was immediately on Stanley, a small smile growing on his lips.

“Yes alpha” He gave Stanley his most innocent eyes that screamed trouble, those eyes that could get him to drop to his knees and die for him.

“Follow me” He growled, already walking away knowing Ukyo would follow him.

“I’m sorry boys, I have to go now, perhaps we could finish this conversation another time” Or perhaps not

People moved out of the way as the angry alpha and the tipsy omega moved through the crowd, apparently everybody had seen Stanley's little outburst and he would have been embarrassed if he wasn’t enraged.

Ukyo followed Stanley outside where they arrived at a beautiful garden, a fountain in the middle of all the flowers, bushes and trees and a table with 3 chairs next to the fountain, the bushes blocked the view of the little area from the party so nobody could see in.

Stanley turned around to face Ukyo who stood there, blushing with a smile on his face.

“I can’t believe it…..” Stanley murmured as he stepped towards Ukyo, softly caressing his cheek and growling when Ukyo leaned into his touch, purring as he rubbed his face against Stanley's hand.

“My beautiful omega…..those unworthy alphas thought they could lay their filthy hands on you” Stanley whispered into his ear, he felt Ukyo shiver and wrap his arms around Stanley’s neck.

“Your omega” Ukyo whispered and Stanley purred, content with Ukyo's answer, until of course he smelt it. He smelled the scent of another alpha on Ukyo.

“Why do you smell like this?” Stanley demanded.

“Oh, some alphas inside were talking about how to scent someone and they used me as a demonstration” To this, Stanley growled.

“You let them scent you?” Ukyo wasn’t given a chance to respond when Stanley ripped his shirt, letting buttons fall to the ground and Stanley's teeth were sinking into his neck.

“Aah!” Ukyo gasped and tightened his grip around Stanley….this fucker.

“D-Don’t….not here, I’ll go into heat!! Everybody will see” Ukyo moaned, already feeling the heat in his stomach.

Stanley didn’t listen, instead he took off his own jacket and unbuttoned his shirt, watching Ukyo fall to the ground and hold his stomach, clenching his legs together tightly, his scent became so much sweeter, the scent of an omega in heat.

“Alpha” Ukyo looked up, his face red, his tongue hanging from his mouth and tears threatening to fall as he breathed heavily, drool rolling down his chin onto his chest.

“Suck” Was the only thing Stanley said as he pulled his half hard cock out of his pants and held it to his face.

Ukyo stared for a second, admiring his alpha's cock, it was so very big, the tip was the same colour as Ukyo’s face and leaking with precum. Ukyo leaned in closer and smelled Stanley's cock, it smelled of raw pure alpha, just waiting for him to clean it. 

Ukyo opened his mouth, salivating at the thought of the alphas cock in his throat, desperate for Stanley to fuck his throat. 

And so Stanley gave his omega exactly what he wanted. The first thrust was deep and brutal, making Ukyo deep throat the whole thing.

Ukyo looked up, such a pretty sight for Stanley, those teary eyes, his lips wrapped around his cock and sucking desperately.

Stanley is brutal, grabbing Ukyo's hair and shoving his cock deep into Ukyo’s throat, facefucking him until Ukyo looks as if he is going to pass out.

“Breathe through your nose baby” Stanley grunts out, throwing his head back in pleasure as he enjoys the warmth of Ukyos mouth, his tongue swirling around and the sounds Ukyo are making as he chokes.

“Swallow it all” Ukyo knows exactly what is to come next, Ukyo’s nose brushes against Stanley's pubic hair and his stomach is being filled with Stanley's hot cum.

Stanley’s grip on Ukyo's hair doesn’t leave even after he has cum, so Ukyo is stuck with Stanley's cock down his throat.

“Fuck” Stanley moans as he pulls his spit and cum covered cock out of Ukyo’s mouth. Stanley looks down and Ukyo has a dazed look on his face, cum dripping down his chest, his shirt discarded and cum running down his chest and down his nipples. And even further down in Ukyo’s pants there is a little tent.

“Alpha….cock…...please” Are the only words Ukyo manages to push out as he turns around getting onto all fours, kicking his pants off and presenting his hole to his alpha, begging to be used.

“Absolutely beautiful” Stanley dropped to his knees behind Ukyo and smirked when he saw the slick leaking down his leg, no other alpha could ever do this to him, no alpha could make him leak like this.

Stanley bit his lip and felt his cock slowly hardening again, the sight of Ukyo’s hole dripping with anticipation for him, so eager for his cock…..it wasn’t something he could take much longer.

“My omega, no one can touch you but me” Ukyo hadn’t heard what Stanley said, so when he looked back to ask what Stanley had said he was instead yanked by his hips and he felt something big prodding him open and he couldn’t help the loud moan that left his mouth as he was impaled by Stanley's cock.

Stanley had a firm grip on Ukyo’s hips, that would probably leave a mark, holding him firmly in place as moved deeper inside Ukyo, enjoying the tightness and the warmth, he loved this feeling, he felt slick squirting out as he moved in deeper, coating his cock to make it easier to move.

When Stanley had finally settled himself in, Ukyo had broken down to a moaning mess, his head was laying on the ground while ass remained held up by Stanley, he was drooling everywhere, moaning Stanley's name, feeding Stanley's ego as he mumbled ‘my alphas cock feels good’ 

Stanley knew what Ukyo could and couldn’t take so his thrusts became more brutal, but not too brutal that he wasn’t pleasuring Ukyo as well, Ukyo was gasping against the grass, holding onto it for dear life as he moved his hips to Stanley's movements.

Ukyo was a complete mess, the only thing on his mind was Stanley and his cock, he was so greedy, hungrily his hole would only suck Stanley in more, wishing for the whole length.  
Stanley wanted nothing more than to be deep inside him, to grind against him, stir up his insides and make sure Ukyo got the fucking of his life.

Ukyo could feel Stanley's cock all the way up in his stomach, It was ripping him apart with every thrust, he felt like he was being hollowed out, like Stanley was drilling a new hole into him yet for some reason all this pain was nothing but sweet pleasure.

“You want your alphas cum? You want your alpha to breed you? To fill you with so much cum you look pregnant? So everyone knows who you belong to?” Stanley growled his grip on Ukyo tightening, his fast, rapid pounding, driving his cock in and out with enough force to cause Ukyo to bounce up and down on the grass.

“Yes! Yes please, it feels so fucking good! Being fucked by Stanley's thick alpha cock feels so good!” Ukyo moaned out, unable to hold back his moans, mews and wails pouring out of him, getting steadily closer and closer to cumming as Stanley continued to abuse his sweet spot.

“Fuck!” Stanley continued to pound into him, stroking his cock, obviously becoming closer and closer to cumming until, finally, he couldn’t hold it back. 

Burning with desire, eyes rolling back in his head as his tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly, Ukyo came with a loud scream, cum splattering all over the grass underneath him.

Pleasure rushed through his veins overwhelming him to the point that he couldn’t register anything other than that godly pleasure. 

While Ukyo was cumming, he could feel a massive amount of hot cum flooding into his ass and realized that Stanley had cum inside him.

There was so much of it. It poured in like a tidal wave, more and more, he felt some of it leaking out and started to roll down his legs.

Panting softly, still tingling with pleasure and burning with pain, Ukyo moaned when Stanley slid his massive cock out of his hole, allowing even more of his cum to escape.

Rolling over onto his side, Ukyo giggled when he pressed onto his stomach and cum gushed out of him, smiling up at Stanley who only smiled back down and pressed a kiss to the bite mark on his neck.

Brushing a lock of sweaty hair out of Ukyo's face, Stanley leaned down to press a soft kiss onto his cheek and whispered, “I love you“

Ukyo blushed, no matter how many times he heard it, it always embarrassed him.

“I-I love you too” Ukyo whispered and gave Stanley a quick peck on the cheek, and Stanley noticed a slight change in Ukyo’s scent, it became sweeter.

“Holy shit Stan?! Do you not know everyone could hear you?” Ukyo and Stanley break out of their little moment and look up at Xeno who is laughing at them.

“Just because nobody could see you doesn’t mean nobody could hear you?! Everybody could hear and smell you both holy shit it was so quiet all we could hear was both of you” Xeno was laughing his ass off, another alpha standing beside him with Byakuya who awkwardly looked away.

“Oh my god that's so embarrassing” Ukyo covered his face with his hands, his face becoming red.

“It’s ok love, at least now they know you’re all mine”


End file.
